Where I End and You Begin
by Patricia Miller Cavanaugh
Summary: A.D. is gone, many years have passed and everybody moved on, most of them moved away too, but like always when they decide to reunite someone gets killed, only this time is someone close to one of liars, closer than you'd image, but the brutal murder isn't the worst, the suspect list is.
1. Chapter 1

Spencer's POV

Its been many many years since I stepped a foot in Rosewood and to be honest I never planned to do it again but Hanna and Caleb are among my best friends, and this is their first child, I have to go, I have to meet the baby.

I'll tell him when he gets home, I think to myself, and just like on cue, I hear his car pull over outside.

"Hey babe" he says walking in

"Hi, how was the police station?" I ask kissing his cheek

"It was alright, you okay? You seem worried"

"Well rosewood can do that to a person"

"Spence, you haven't gone to Rosewood in like 4 years"

"I know but Hanna and Caleb wanna go back and have their baby there"

"You don't have to go if you don't want to"

"But I do want to, I wanna meet Hanna and Caleb's baby"

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"Yes please"

"When is it?"

"They'll get there next Saturday"

"Yeah, I can go"

"That's amazing thank you much"

"It was nothing Spence I love you" he said

"I love you too Marco"

Toby's POV

"I hereby grant primary custody to Yvonne Jane Phillips" the judge says and leaves, then the cop says we can all leave.

It seems like Yvonne is about to approach me but I practically run out of the court room before she can

"Toby wait!" She yells right outside the courthouse

I stop walking but I don't turn around "what the hell do you want Yvonne?" I say before turning to face her

"Look this doesn't mean you don't get to see her!"

"No, you're right it means I only get to see her when you can and when you want"

"I'm doing the best for Peyton"

"You think the best for Peyton is to never see her dad"

"Who said anything about not letting you see her? Toby you can be as involved as you want"

"As you want me to be"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"What if I wanna take Peyton to a vacation for 2 weeks would you let me?"

"What the hell! no!"

"Would you take her on a 2 week vacation?"

"Well yeah.."

"Then why can't I take her!"

"Because I have custody damnit Toby! I make the calls!"

"Fine can I at least take her for some ice cream, sort of say goodbye"

"Okay" she says and then her mom walks over to us, she was watching Peyton during the hearing

"Hi sweetie" Yvonne says taking our 1 year old daughter into her arms, then she kisses her cheek and hands her over to me

"Hello baby girl, did you miss daddy?" I say hugging her and I can't stop the tears from failing down my eyes when I realize I'm not gonna see her on a daily basis anymore.

"I really am sorry" Yvonne says before walking away from her mom but I ignore her and walk away with my baby.

"I love you sweetie" I say as I get her into the car seat and she giggles.

"I love you so much Peyton" I said looking at her

Hanna's POV

Like a week later or so

Caleb and I arrive at my mom's house, she opens the door and almost strangles me with a hug

"Mom the baby!"

"Right, right sorry, I just missed you so much"

"I've missed you too mom"

"Hello Caleb" she says as if she hasn't even noticed he was there

"Hi"

"Don't you wanna come in?" Ted said from inside the house

"Oh yeah!" I exclaimed taking Caleb's hands and walking in, my mom following right behind us.

"In so excited for this" she says holding my belly

"Me too"

"Do you have a name yet?" Ted asks

"We couldn't decide between 5 of them so I talked to the girls and Spencer told us to do this really cool thing but we decided we'd do that at the baby shower"

"You see, its awesome, Spencer told us to write each one of the five names twice in a little paper and put them in 10 identical balloons, and play darts" Caleb said

"Yeah and the last balloon has our baby's name inside"

"That's brilliant"

"I know, right?" I said

"So, what are the options to name my grandson"

"Well we have Tyler, Jake, Dylan, Mason and of course Caleb" Caleb said

"I hope its Dylan" Ted said

"Why?"

"I don't know, I like it" he says chuckling

Emily's POV

Urgg Rosewood, why do I always find my way back here? Anyways Hanna and Caleb will have their little boy any day now and I can't wait to meet him, she would be the first of us to have a child I can't wait.

"Emily!" I hear someone scream, I turn around a little scared and then I see a car and Spencer gets out of the passenger sit, I instantly relax and happily hug her when she comes over to me.

"Omg Spence I've missed you so much"

"Me too, I'm so happy we're all here"

"Me too"

"Sorry, I just saw you and couldn't stop myself" she says chuckling

"Its okay, hey do you wanna meet up at the brew later?"

"Yeah, I'll text the others but I should get to my parents house" she says hugging me

"Okay bye, I'll see you in like an hour?"

"Yeah, perfect, bye!" She says getting into the car again.

Aria's POV

About an hour ago Spencer told me to come to the brew in about an hour, meaning now, when I walk in I see someone sitting in a couch with blonde hair, I know for a fact its either Hanna or Ali but before I have time to start guessing, I reach her and see her face

"Ali!"

"Aria!" She says standing up

"Hi, its been so long"

"I know, your hair grew back" she said laughing

"I know" I say chuckling and hear the little bell of someone walking throw the door

"Spence!" Ali says and I turn around

"Hey!" she exclaims hugging both of us

"I missed you so much!" I say

"Me too, I can't wait to see Hanna"

"Me neither, she must be so fat" Emily says chuckling standing at the door

"Omg Em!" I yell and run to her, Spence and Ali follow me and we hug

"I thought you were here for me, bitches!" I hear Hanna say, when we break apart from our hug we see her sitting on the couch looking at us.

"Han!" Spencer yelled

And we all walked towards her to hug her but she stopped us

"Wow whoa whoa, imma stop you right there, I missed you guys too but let's be reasonable about this, okay? No murdering my child! One by one!"

She says and we all chuckled.

Ali hugged her first because she was closer, then Spence, than Em and lastly me.

"I still can't believe you're having a baby Han" I say

"Well I still can't believe you didn't have an enormous fancy wedding" Spencer said

"Well I can't believe you frickin eloped and didn't invite us to your wedding" Hanna says and we all chuckled, even Spencer

"I'm never gonna forgive you for that" Emily said

"Okay, how about a deal, when I have a baby, you guys can wear bridesmaids dresses to the baby shower"

"Deal" Hanna said quickly, the rest of us just laughed

"Omg your baby shower!" Ali yelled

"YOU HAVENT PLANNED MY BABY SHOWER YET!" Hanna yelled angrily

"Of course, we have, we just forgot its gonna be so soon" Ali said slowly but I have a suspicion that she did forget to plan it.

Spencer's POV

After a couple hours, we all went home, and by home I mean my parent's house, I give Ali a ride since Jason dropped her off at the brew and once I parked and we both got out of the car I asked her "you haven't planed Hanna's baby shower, have you?"

"Yes, I have! I swear!" She says and I chuckled, then she walked towards that little door that leads to her house, and I walk inside the house, my parents are repainting the barn so Marco and I have been staying at my old room.

I got home and my mom was in the kitchen

"Hi sweetie"

"Hey mom" I said then hugged her and walked upstairs because she told me Marco just got home

"Hey babe" he says as soon as I walk into the room

"Hi" I answer kissing him.

"Did you have fun with your friends?"

"Yeah actually we did"

"That's great honey" he said laying down on the bed

"Spence"

"Yeah?"

"I love you, you know"

"Yeah, I know and I love you too silly" I said laying down on the bed next to him.

"everything okay?"

"Marco why do you keep thinking something's not okay? You asked me that when we got here too"

"I know being in Rosewood is really hard for you, I'm just worried about you"

"thanks honey, but I'll be alright, I have my friends and my family and I have you, I'll be okay"

"you sure?"

"yeah, I'm fine Marco, I love you"


	2. Chapter 2: time flies when youre in love

Hanna's baby shower is supposed to be tonight but she's about 90% sure Ali forgot to plan it. Either way her plans for today include having some fun with the girls.

By the time nighttime comes around, she's already dressed in a gorgeous maternity dress (almost the only thing that stills fit her) and ready to get to Alison's.

When she gets there, she noticed all the decorations hanging from the ceiling.

"Oh so you didn't forget ha!" She said hugging Alison

"I told you I didn't" she answered

"Congrats Han" Spencer says also hugging the pregnant girl, all her others friends proceed to do the same

"I can't believe you're having a baby, Hanna I'm so happy for you" aria says smiling

"I know I'm so excited"

...

"Hanna sweetie I'm sorry but I gonna go"

"What mom! Its your only daughter's baby shower!"

"Its 11o'clock Hanna and I have that event at the radley tomorrow, I'm sorry honey but I had a great time" Ashley Marin says before hugging Hanna and walking out the door.

"Hey" Spencer said coming up to Hanna

"Hey"

"Funny how your mom already left and mine won't even leave the bar" she said chuckling as both of them look at Mrs Hastings as she drinks up on 4th glass of wine, then both Hanna and Spencer break into laughter

"Oh god, yeah well my mom's got this thing at radley tomorrow"

"Really? What is it?"

"They've been rebuilding the bar for a while now, tomorrow its opening back up"

"Well you can bet my mom's going to that"

"Speak of, I should get her home, sorry I'm gonna have to bail too" Spencer spoke again

"Its alright I'm actually kinda tired anyways and it's depresses me to watch everyone drink" Spencer chuckled before hugging her pregnant friend and walking over to her probably-drunk mother.

...

The next morning

Spencer walked into the radley hotel where she was supposed to have breakfast with Melissa, she was already there but that's not what caught Spencer's eye, it was who was sitting at the table next to her. It was him. It was Toby. Toby Cavanaugh.

"Toby!" She exclaim before even thinking about it, he doesn't say anything, he just looks up at her, and then he realizes that it was her. It was Spencer hastings. THE Spencer Hastings.

"Spence" he said changing his previously tired look to a schoked one "umm hey" he manages to blurt out

"Hi" she answers smiling and blushing

"I haven't seen you in a while" she continued

"Yea, it's been a long time hasn't it" Toby says smiling as he thinks back at all the best moments of his life, most of them included Spencer, but his smile soon fades as soon as he looks at her hand, at her ring, her wedding ring, she's married. Spencer was a bride and it hit Toby like a truck to realize that he was not her groom.

"I didn't know you were married"

"Oh" she said looking down at the ring as if she'd almost forgot it herself "yeah, um do you remember Marco Furey? We eloped a little over a year ago"

"You and Marco?! Wow I really didn't see that coming but at the same time I kinda did" he says chuckling

Spencer laugh a little too "and um what about you? How are you doing?"

"I've actually got some great news, Yvonne and I got divorced a couple months ago and the day before yesterday I lost the custody battle for my 1 year old daughter, I'm homeless and to topic it all off, the hotel I'm staying at doesn't have a bar" he says raising his glass of water

"OMG Toby i don't even know what to say after everything you've just told me! I- I I'm so sorry an- and you have a daughter?! Wow I mean that's a lot of information!" Spencer answered surprised

"Yeah you could say that" Toby says chuckling again "do you wanna sit down?"

"Well I was actually supposed to have lunch with-" Spencer started to say but once she looked up and realize her sister was on the phone, she pulled out her own iPhone "actually, I'd love to, just give me a second" Spencer opens her chat with Melissa and puts the phone down on the table so Toby can see what she's typing

"Sorry can't make it, sad emoji, rain check?" He says quoting what Spencer just sent Melissa, then they both see her pull her phone away from her ear and see Spencer's message, Melissa rolls her eyes and stands up.

Spencer puts her head down to make sure Melissa doesn't see her on her way out, Toby just plays it cool, once her sister has walked out the door, both Spencer and Toby break into laughter.

"Very sisterly of you" he says still laughing

"I know, right?" She answers sarcastically

"Thank you Spence" Toby said after a short comfortable silence

"For what?"

"For hanging out here with your pathetic ex-boyfriend"

"Toby! You're not pathetic! And even if you were I'd still hang out with you" Spencer answers with a smile

"I'm not sure that makes me feel any better but really Spencer thank you for being here"

"You have nothing to thank Me for Tobes"

And they kept talking for hours and they would've keep talking for even more hours if they hadn't run into Hanna's mom.

"Spencer! Toby! I'm so glad you guys are here"

"Hi Mrs Marin"

"How are you?"

"Terrible, actually, I'm so stressed out about the event tonight, I'm so worried its gonna be empty, do you guys have plans tonight? Do you think you can make it?"

"Yes of course" we both answered

"Thank you so much" she said smiling and walking away

"Omg its 3 pm already!" Spencer says after looking down at her watch

"Damn time sure flies when you're in-" Toby started saying but stopped himself, he was gonna say in love, time flies when you're in love but then he realized that even tho he was obviously still in love with Spencer, that didn't mean she was still in love with him.

Despite Toby's best attempts Spencer noticed, she realized what he was going to say and the worse part was that she didn't disagree. Time does fly when you're in love and time just flied right here right now with Toby, that has got to mean something.

But even if it means everything in the world nothing could change one simple fact. She was married. To another guy. They couldn't be in love, no matter how much they were.

An awkward silence followed for a few minutes until they both stood up at the same time, which brought a smile to their mouths

"So the event starts at 6, and I guess I'll be here" Toby said

"Well then I'll get here at 6" she answered

"I'll see you tonight" Spencer said then turned and walked out the main door, Toby stood still until she left and then made his way towards the elevator.

Once inside he murmured to himself "I'll see her tonight" with a smile on his face


End file.
